


The space between

by Graphics by Fae (Fae)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Graphics%20by%20Fae
Summary: We formed a new religionno sins as long as there's permissionand deception is the only felonyso never fuck nobody without tellin' meINTRO -Taste in men| Placebo01 -Goddess in the doorway| Mick Jagger02 -My favourite game| The Cardigans03 -Million dollar man| Lana del Rey04 -Time is running out| Muse05 -My soul trigger| Davide Shorty06 -No church in the wild| Kanye West & Jay-Z feat. Frank OceanOUTRO -Diamonds| Rihanna





	The space between

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #34 (Gioco di squadra + Threesome + Mitologia + Cristallo + Gonna) for the [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/)

  


 

 

**INTRO - Placebo | Taste in men**

Come back to me awhile  
change your style again  
come back to me awhile  
change your taste in men

Waiting for the day to end  
change your taste in men

 

**01 - Goddess in the doorway | Mick Jagger**

_"I don't respond to threats, I make them."_

There's a goddess in the doorway  
asking how much can I take  
and it looks like she's heading my way

I'm searching for your temple  
hunting for your shrine  
I'm looking for a vision  
by a neon sign

 

**02 - My favourite game | The Cardigans**

_"How am I doing?" "You could do better."_

And this is not a case of lust, you see  
it's not a matter of you versus of me  
It's fine the way you want me on your own  
but in the end it's always me alone

And I'm losing my favourite game  
you're losing your mind again  
I'm losing my baby  
losing my favourite game

 

**03 - Million dollar man | Lana del Rey**

_"You really think I'm still buying the Mr. I-don't-give-a-crap thing?"_

How did you get that way, I don't know  
You're screwed up and brilliant  
And look like a million dollar man  
So why is my heart broke?

You got the world but baby at what price  
Something so strange, hard to define

 

**04 - Time is running out | Muse**

_"You're going back where you belong."_

You're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I want to play the game  
I want the friction

I wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted

 

**05 - My soul trigger | Davide Shorty**

_"Good boy."_

I'm back to school  
you teach your rules  
and thanks to you  
I'll graduate a sinner

You're my toxic habit  
just a sip, now I'm fanatic  
you're my soul trigger

 

**06 - No church in the wild | Kanye West & Jay-Z feat. Frank Ocean**

_"And if you ever mess with one of mine again..."_

I live by you, desire  
I stand by you, walk through the fire  
your love, is my scripture  
let me into your encryption

We formed a new religion  
no sins as long as there's permission  
and deception is the only felony  
so never fuck nobody without tellin' me

 

**OUTRO - Diamonds | Rihanna**

I knew that we’d become one right away  
at first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight  
we’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
eye to eye, so alive  
we’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

 


End file.
